¿La navidad perfecta?
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Eggman, cansado de que sus robots inútiles arruinasen su navidad, ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas.[REGALO para ViGonz30 por la Actividad Navideña 2016 "Mi Santa Secreto" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, ViGonz30, este es tu regalo. Espero que te guste mucho. La situación fue muy divertida y realmente disfruté escribirlo._

 _Muchos besos besucones para ti y que en estas fiestas la pases muy bien._

 _¡Disfruta la lectura!_

 _Sonic The Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA_

* * *

 _Cuatro años atrás…_

El cuarto estaba decorado con calaveras, tumbas, una bruja colgaba del techo y había sangre falsa por todos lados. La comida era similar: spaghetti con albóndigas pareciendo ojos, dedos de salchicha, una sandía tallada para parecer un feto de alien…

— ¡¿ESTO SE PARECE A LO QUE LES ORDENÉ QUE PUSIERAN?!—gritó Eggman furioso al ver la decoración de su casa.

— Señor, nos ordenó que decoráramos la casa de acuerdo a la festividad que está en curso.

— ¡Navidad, estúpidos, navidad! ¡No Halloween!

El doctor se dio una palmada en la cabeza y regresó a su habitación, no sin antes tomar una copa de sangría para pasar sus penas.

* * *

 _Tres años antes…_

El científico terminó de decorar la habitación donde celebraría su fiesta de navidad. Los años anteriores no había sido muy buena, pero ese año sería mejor. Por lo menos tendría las decoraciones correctas.

Llamó a los robots encargados de la comida y estos llevaron un precioso pavo en una bandeja. Él se sentó a la mesa, sabiendo que sus máquinas no comerían nada. De la nada, todos los robots sacaron cuchillos y comenzaron a picar el pavo en pequeños pedacitos.

— ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

— ¿Acaso no dijo que esto era una fiesta?—respondió uno acentuando la palabra "fiesta" como si fuera una persona angloparlante.

— ¿Qué?

El son de la negra comenzó a sonar y globos verdes, blancos y rojos comenzaron a llover del techo. Todos sacaron maracas y una piñata se asomó por detrás de un muro. Otro robot comenzó a hacer tacos con el pavo y todos comenzaron a hablar como caricatura estadounidense celebrando el 5 de mayo.

Eggman se dio una palmada en la frente y regresó a su habitación, quitándose el gran sombrero de charro que le habían puesto sus robots.

* * *

 _Dos años atrás…_

Eggman estaba terminando de decorar y había decidido hacerse cargo de la comida por sí mismo. Los robots lo estaban ayudando a llevar los últimos adornos y a poner la mesa.

— Feliz navidad, jefe—dijo uno de los robots mientras el bigotón acomodaba un último pedazo de guía—. Esperamos que disfrute el show de pirotecnia.

— ¿Pirotecnia? Pero si estamos bajo tierra…

Los robots comenzaron a aventar cohetes haciendo que la habitación se llenara de humo y algunas de las decoraciones se quemaran. Para fortuna de Eggman, el extinguidor estaba a la mano y pudo salvar el resto de su base. Se dio otra palmada en la cabeza, más fuerte que la del año anterior, y regresó a su habitación.

* * *

 _El año anterior…_

Decoraciones, listas. Comida, lista (y lejos de los robots estereotipados). Extintor, listo y donde pudiera tomarlo fácilmente. Todo estaba listo y a prueba de error. Incluso se había animado a hacer algunas galletas de jengibre y el aroma llenaba toda la habitación. Era perfecto. Digno de una estampa navideña.

Todo iba a la perfección y llegó la hora más esperada por el hombre: los regalos. Uno a uno, sus robots comenzaron a llevarle regalos. La escena parecía más bien una entrega de tributo que de regalos, pero el bigotón estaba feliz.

De repente, dos robots llegaron con una gran caja. Eggman no recordaba haber envuelto ese regalo, por lo que pensó que tal vez, en un arranque de libre albedrío, los robots habían organizado algo para él. Por un momento sintió algo recorrer en su espalda, recordando los años anteriores.

— Amo, hemos decidido compensar los años en que hemos arruinado su festividad pagana, la cual no entendemos, pero usted parece disfrutar—dijo el robot monótonamente—. Así que capturamos a su enemigo número uno y a su novia.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Eggman parándose de golpe de su silla y parándose frente a la caja, que se movía de un lado a otro. Una gran sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

— Abra su regalo, amo—lo instó otro robot. El doctor enseguida arrancó la envoltura y un erizo negro saltó del interior.

— ¡Por fin puedo respirar! ¡Malditos robots, me las pagarán!—gritó Shadow comenzando a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Erizo equivocado, robots estúpidos!—gritó Eggman molesto.

— ¿De qué se trata esto?—preguntó Rouge parándose detrás del hombre. Él tragó en seco.

— No lo sé, se supone que los robots me estaban haciendo un regalo—respondió tallándose la sien.

— ¿Regalo?—preguntó la murciélago un poco confundida. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía—. ¿Los robots nos trajeron como regalo?—continuó ella mientras veía cómo Shadow seguía destruyendo robots—. ¡Eso es muy dulce!

— ¿Podrías calmar al psicópata de tu novio e irse? Necesito estar solo un momento—dijo Eggman continuando con sus sienes.

— No es mi novio—espetó ella. Silbó y el erizo volteó a verla—. ¡Fue un error! ¡Vámonos, ya te divertiste lo suficiente!

— ¿Acaso parece que me estaba divirtiendo?—respondió el erizo secamente.

— Solo vámonos—él se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura—. Feliz navidad, Eggy-pooh—dijo ella con un guiño coqueto.

— ¡Chaos control!

Y los dos desaparecieron. Eggman ya no sabía con qué golpearse la cara, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Navidad había llegado. Estaba harto de que sus estúpidos robots arruinaran la única fecha que él consideraba especial. Tenía que hacer algo para mejorar sus fiestas. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él? Se sentó y recargó su mentón en sus manos. Había una sola cosa que podía hacer. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió que era lo mejor, por el bien de la navidad.

Sonic estaba dormido tranquilamente, sus sueños eran agradables, y la calefacción estaba funcionando perfectamente. Sintió que algo le incomodaba y abrió los ojos. No era propio de él quedarse dormido tanto tiempo.

— ¿Tails? Te dije que me despertaras y—Sonic vio a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro y definitivamente, no estaba en su habitación—… ¿Tails? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

— Veo que ya te levantaste—dijo una aguardentosa voz a lo lejos. Una luz se encendió sobre el erizo, como un reflector a la mitad de una presentación—. Realmente tienes el sueño pesado.

— ¿Eggman? ¿Qué demonios intentas?—dijo el héroe levantándose de golpe y poniéndose en una posición de ataque.

— Tranquilo, mi viejo amigo. También tengo a tus amigos aquí—dijo el doctor encendiendo otras luces. Ahí estaban: Tails, Amy, Sally y Knucles.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos?!—dijo Sonic muy molesto viendo que ellos estaban amarrados y amordazados… con papel oropel—. ¿Papel de regalo? ¿Qué tramas, Eggman?

Las luces se terminaron de encender y se pudo visualizar una sala llena de adornos navideños. Todos los rehenes miraron a su alrededor asombrados, pero un tanto preocupados. Eggman miró cómo su plan se desarrollaba a la perfección. Sonic terminó de desatar a sus amigos y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

— Bien, bien—comenzó a decir Eggman molesto. "Ingratos malagradecidos" pensó mientras caminaba a una de las mesas—. Supongo que soy un pésimo anfitrión—les extendió una bandeja con galletas en forma de su cabeza, solo que con gorros rojos—. Tomen una.

— ¿Cuál es el truco, huevo?—preguntó Knuckles molesto. Y ahí estaba, el estúpido apodo que ellos le habían puesto. ¿Por qué los había invitado en primer lugar?

— Bueno, pones un poco de mantequilla en la charola y agregas un poco de aceite de almendras, eso evita que se peguen…—todos miraron perplejos al doctor. Ya recordaba, los había secuestrado para no pasar una navidad más con sus robots inútiles.

— ¿En serio no están envenenadas o explotarán en cuanto las toquemos?—preguntó Sonic desconfiando de su archienemigo.

— ¿Por qué desperdiciaría unas perfectas galletas agregándoles veneno?—gritó el hombre como si lo que dijera fuera obvio—. ¿Van a tragárselas o no?—remató moviendo la charola muy molesto. Todos tomaron una galleta sin saber realmente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Él sonrió satisfecho.

— Están deliciosas—dijo Amy sorprendida.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo están! Es la receta de la abuela Robotnik—dijo orgullosamente señalando un retrato en la pared. Era una mujer idéntica a él, solo que portaba un bonete rosa y no tenía bigotes.

Eggman recordó que debía revisar el pavo. Miró a sus invitados mirarlo perplejos. ¿Qué le pasaba a esas personas? Necesitaban relajarse, pero ya.

— Bien, queridos rehe… invitados… pueden pasar a la mesa de bebidas. Hay ponche, refresco, whiskey para los que tengan algún problema amoroso con alguna murciélago que no vino hoy por quedarse viendo el especial navideño de Grey's Anatomy (sin contar que después de lo que pasó el año pasado, no la quiero aquí) —dijo señalando la botella de whiskey y recordando el incidente del año anterior.

— ¡No tengo problemas amorosos con ella!—gritó Knuckles molesto. Amy se aguantó la risa y Sonic casi se atraganta con un pedazo de galleta.

— Nunca dije que fueras tú… como sea, el pavo estará en media hora. Pueden tomar asiento. Iré a revisarlo—finalizó Eggman saliendo de la pieza.

El pavo estaba perfecto. Miró de soslayo a uno de sus robots. No tocarían su preciosa ave aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Puso el temporizador y se estiró satisfecho. Había algunos bocadillos que todavía no estaban listos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, los invitados estaban confundidos. Seguían parados en el mismo lugar, como si estuvieran pegados al suelo.

— ¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó Sally por lo bajo. Miró las decoraciones—. Realmente pareciera que estamos en una fiesta de navidad.

— Pero debe tener un plan detrás de esto, hay algo que no cuadra—respondió Amy también por lo bajo.

— Pues las botanas están muy buenas—dijo Sonic mientras se comía un par de galletas con queso.

— ¡Sonic!—dijeron las dos chicas.

El erizo sonrió avergonzado. La música comenzó a sonar y Eggman salió de la cocina con otra bandeja de bocadillos.

— Al pavo le falta menos de lo que pensaba—dijo el doctor regresando y vio a todos en los mismos lugares que cuando se había ido—. Les dije que tomaran asiento—presionó un botón y un robot apareció y los sentó en unas sillas alrededor de la mesa de las botanas—. Mucho mejor.

— Eggman, en serio, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente nos secuestras y nos pones comida?—preguntó Sonic tratando de no sonar ingrato.

— ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que esto es una fiesta?! ¡Disfruten la fiesta!

El doctor se talló las sienes. Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas. Sostuvieron la mirada un momento.

— ¿Y… siempre haces pavo?—dijo Amy tratando de matar el silencio incómodo.

— Obviamente, el pavo es lo que siempre se debe hacer en navidad—respondió él como si fuera obvio—. Sin embargo, este año decidí hacer algo nuevo e hice esos portobellos con tocino… ¿ya se los comieron todos?—agregó sorprendido y vio a Tails, a Knluckles y Sonic con las bocas llenas.

— Están muy buenos—dijo Sonic con la boca llena.

— ¡Sonic!—dijo Sally dándole un golpe en el hombro—. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Una campanilla sonó y las chicas y Eggman fueron a revisar el pavo, a pesar de que el doctor definitivamente no las quería en su cocina. Sin embargo, vio la mirada de la eriza rosa. Ella se veía emocionada. "Ah, si fuera un poco más malvada sería una excelente ayudante" pensó mientras sacaban el pavo del horno.

Cuando regresaron con la comida, los chicos estaban jugando una partida de futbolito contra unos robots.

— Bien, sentémonos todos a la mesa—dijo Amy antes de que Eggman pudiera decir algo. Ninguno de los chicos hizo caso—. ¡Mesa, ahora!—gritó, haciendo que ellos la miraran extrañados, pero sin desafiar su orden. "Propósito de año nuevo: entrenar a esta chica para ser mi ayudante" pensó Eggman.

— Ah, por fin—dijo el doctor—. Hace tres años mis estúpidos robots tomaron un perfecto pavo y lo hicieron tacos.

— Y eso es… malo—dijo Sonic sirviéndose un poco de puré de papas.

— ¡Claro que es malo! ¿Cuándo has visto un taco de pavo?—agregó Eggman dando un golpe en la mesa que sorprendió a todos—. Además, hicieron una fiesta mexicana en lugar de una navideña. Los robots no entienden lo delicado de la comida. Ni de las fiestas. Ni de lo importante que es mantener los adornos bien puestos y que son inflamables…

— ¿Y si mejor partimos el pavo?—dijo Amy sonriendo nerviosamente y tomando los cubiertos.

— Sí, sí, el pavo.

Comieron en silencio, aunque por momentos, todos intercambiaban miradas un tanto incómodas. Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron junto al árbol. El hombre comenzó a sacar regalos, lo cual sorprendió a todos. Eran tarjetas que decían: "Feliz navidad y espero que mueras el próximo año. Con amor, Eggman".

— Yo tenía un regalo para ustedes—dijo Amy un tanto cohibida—, pero se perdió en el asunto de secuestrarme y traerme aquí…

— Los regalos no importan, Ames, lo importante es que estamos juntos—comenzó a decir Sonic.

— ¡Como una familia feliz!—finalizó Eggman abrazándolos a todos.

— Eh… sí. Como una gran y muy rara familia feliz—murmuró Sonic tratando de zafarse del agarre.

— Y… ¿ya nos podemos ir?—preguntó Tails un poco confundido.

— ¿Quién dijo que se iban a ir? ¡Se quedarán aquí también para la fiesta de año nuevo!—dijo Eggman sonriendo satisfecho.

Los amigos se miraron entre ellos, planeando cómo salir de ahí, mientras Eggman disfrutaba del momento. El año que vendría haría lo mismo. Aunque eso significara que tendría que perdonarles la vida un año más… "Bueno, c'est la vie" Pensó mientras se servía un poco de vino.

* * *

 _Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, y también todos los que están leyendo esto._

 _Lo de los tacos de pavo es muy gracioso. Tuve en la universidad un maestro estadounidense que, por azares del destino, terminó en mi pueblo bicicletero (en serio, fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron). El caso es que, en una ocasión, fue a casa de su suegros (mexicanos, se casó aquí en México) e hicieron un pavo. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "they took a perfect turkey and then, they chopped it until it was just shreds and made tacos with it". Él estaba que no lo creía. Pero bueno, eso me lo contó en una fiesta de fin de año, donde él cocinó. Dios, necesito esos portobellos y huevos a la diabla que hizo. ¡Estaban deliciosos! Lo más gracioso del asunto, es que físicamente se parece a Eggman: Ojos azules, bigotón, gordo, mal geniudo... Ay, extraño sus clases :(_

 _En fin, es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto._

 _Besos y... ¡tacos de pavo para todos!_


End file.
